


Your faith is dead

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Thoughts of Jacob on Faith, over her corpse
Kudos: 7





	Your faith is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

_She lies, lifeless. Blood stained her white dress. Dead - but still so beautiful._   
_You stroke her hand, remembering your first meeting._

Do you remember everything. She's 17. Shabby look, runaway from domestic violence, teenager. Joseph brought her, saying that this is now a new “Faith”. Your mascot. Your mascot. Your "faith." So young, but already desperate, so much so that she went for help to a stranger, agreeing to join the cult. If only to regain myself, my faith.

_Faith_…

Remember that your cult already had mascots. Other Faiths. Joseph brought them, but... they were all not like that. Too weak, too vicious... Should there really be such a “faith”? Faith must be strong, inspire and lead people. Those... those were not so, too weak, and their end was expected. And your talisman should be as strong as steel.

_You look into her green eyes, which are wide open. Slowly move your hand over them - close them. Hoping that God will reward her for everything, good... there._

7 years have passed since the day she joined the cult. Remember how your brother... made her scream behind closed doors... And you, you simply ignored her screams, trying to think that sacrifice for a great purpose is more important. Remember how she flew out the door, with tousled hair, in tears, and you... you grabbed her hand, and roughly pressed it against the wall.

“-Don't resist, sheep.” If you resist, I will quickly resolve the issue with you myself, personally. Nobody will even remember you. Do you understand? ”

Joseph's test. Your talisman, your faith must be strong. One that cannot be broken. The one that will gather you all under its banner and lead you. All together, for the most important purpose.

_Dress embroidered with flowers. White is the color of purity and innocence. A symbol of light, that which leads through darkness. Do you remember how you helped her choose the perfect dress._

Memories - she passed the test of Joseph. She didn't scream anymore. Baptism, now she is your new Faith. Your mascot. And you... you knew that those who were before her also passed the initial test. But... then they broke, showing their weakness, helplessness. And faith must be strong.

You knew that there were already those... weak sheep that were pretending to be. And from experience, you knew that this one too could turn out to be a sheep for slaughter. You carefully watched her, did not trust her. Indeed, past Faiths did not last a year. You already knew what to do in case of…

_Hair so soft and disheveled... He ran a hand over it. It smells so good... Flowers, and blood._

You remembered how you always expected a dirty trick from her. First year, you almost ignored her. But this petite blonde was fearless, punchy. She held out as long as the others could not stand it. Time passed, and you and your brothers realized that this is it, your true faith. Strong, courageous, without fear - where others could not pass, she... she could. True Faith. Your faith. Remember how she entered your heart, at one moment - and you stopped looking everywhere for her dirty tricks, constantly suspecting her. You just - fell in love with her, accepted her in your heart.

Do you remember how, despite your contempt for her at first, she still smiled at you. Brought to eat when you stayed up late at work. And you... you just silently took the food that she brought - and drilled her with a look full of contempt. You looked into her eyes, and with one glance spoke of many things. And she... she did not look away. She looked point blank, she was not afraid of you. She just smiled at you. She never looked away, not once. And others just could not stand your gaze. She has so much fortitude …

_Fluttered like a butterfly... and bit like a black mamba. That should be faith. A butterfly for his associates - and a black mamba for enemies._

  
You have accepted Faith in your heart. She successfully held for several years, she is strong. Remember when you first spoke to her normally - just offering to help her choose dresses. Remember how she agreed, and her voice was so gentle…

  
Remember how she changed clothes behind the door, and then went out, showing you another outfit. Laughed. And you, a warrior burned by fights - smiled at her, as you smiled only at your brothers. Now you are ready to tear other people's throats for her. Sacrifice yourself, not only for the brothers, but also for her.

You, exactly you, chose her the style of the dress in which she now lies.

_She is no longer breathing. No longer laughs. Faith, your faith... your faith is dead. You felt a tear on your cheek._

You have lived together for seven years. She is part of your family, even though you are not bound by blood. Your sister. Although, you no longer saw her as a sister, but rather a daughter. But, most importantly - she was your faith. This is undeniable. Strong, brave, persistent - and dead. She was killed, so mean.

_You put your head on her chest, and you no longer hold back. A tear flows down her cold skin._

Everything is over. Your faith has been destroyed. You understand that without faith - everything 

You no longer have faith. No one will lead you through the darkness now. Your light went out. Further, only darkness and cold.

**You no longer have faith.**


End file.
